


Лучше б я умер!

by Gavrusssha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: При воскрешении Темного Лорда что-то пошло не так.





	Лучше б я умер!

Червехвост выл на луну. Для этого ему были созданы все условия, считайте сами: а) полнолуние, б) слушатели (точнее, один слушатель) и в) причина. Причиной была дареная стальная рука, мертвой хваткой сжимающая его собственные яйца. 

\- Дружище. - Далекую луну заслонил неприятно близкий лик Волдеморта, романтичный, как непропеченный блин. - Ты меня разочаровал. Ты понимаешь?

Бедный Червехвост закивал. Стальные пальцы сходились все теснее, и чем крепче они сжимались, тем лучше он все понимал.

\- Старый, преданный слуга. Может, ты стал более стар, чем предан? 

"Нет! Нет!" - извивался Червехвост.

\- Может, эти украшения тебе уже совсем не нужны?

"Дороги как память!" - отчаянно телепатировал Червехвост. 

\- В любом случае, негоже, чтобы слуга превосходил господина. 

\- Чего-о-о-о?! - вслух изумился Червехвост, забыв на секунду о боли. 

\- Того! - Волдеморт широким жестом распахнул мантию. - Ты вскрыл не ту могилу, идиот! Не Джеймса Поттера, а Лили Поттер! 

По худому бледному телу Волдеморта драматично бежали лунные зайчики. Зайчикам было страшно.

\- Господин... Госпожа... Господи...- лепетал Червехвост, таращась на несколько обвисшую, но вполне аппетитную грудь хозяина - грудь рожавшей женщины. Опустить взгляд ниже он попросту не мог. Дрессированные постоянным испугом глазные мышцы отказывались повиноваться. 

\- Смотри, что ты наделал! 

\- Не могу... 

\- Смотри, сволочь, смотри хорошенько... Нда. - Волдеморт, в девичестве Реддл, легонько пнул упавшее в обморок тело. - Смылся на самом интересном месте, как обычно.

***

\- Восстановление меня прошло прекрасно, - заявил Волдеморт.

Пожиратели внимали. 

\- Проведенные испытания показали, что мое тело функционирует нормально. За одной небольшой досадной мелочью... 

Пожиратели зашевелились. 

\- ...У меня до сих пор не произошла гендерная самоидентификация.

\- Чего? - спросил Долохов. 

\- Я не уверен в своем поле! - Рявкнул Волдеморт.

Малфой хмыкнул с пониманием. Подумал и хмыкнул с ностальгией. 

\- Не понял, - прямо спросил Долохов. - А что, без этого никак нельзя начать революцию? 

\- Нет! - взвизгнул будущий диктатор магической Британии. - Нельзя! Снова, снова луна, - интимно пожаловался он, машинально поглаживая тонзуру Червехвоста. - И при луне мне нет покоя. То ли ангел я бессонный, то ли демон я больной...

Пожиратели встревожились. 

Вперед, как самый сладкоречивый, выдвинулся Розье. 

\- Господин, - сказал он.- Думаю, к этому состоянию надо привыкнуть... Пройдет год, другой... И истина... 

\- На кол. - Буднично взмахнул кружевным платочком будущий диктатор. - На самый длинный. 

\- Хозяин, - томно шевельнул белокурыми прядями ресниц Малфой. - Вам нужно провериться... То есть, провести проверку. Радикальную. Ну, вы меня понимаете... 

\- Ты предлагаешь себя? - С неженской прямотой уточнил Волдеморт.

\- Н-нет... Что вы... Я, некоторым образом... В общем, я уверен, что у вашей магичности есть преданный человек, готовый и не на такое... В смысле, на все ради вас. 

Пожиратели одновременно, как подсолнухи на грядке, посмотрели на Червехвоста. Волдеморт посмотрел на Червехвоста. Червехвост ни на кого не смотрел. Ему было дурно. 

\- А, этот... Я уже. Безнадежен. 

\- Избыток почтительности лишает м-м-м... твердости, - в сторону констатировал Малфой. 

\- Блондинка, - огрызнулся Червехвост. 

\- Цыц, дамочки. - Волдеморт бережно приподнял палас, негромко топнул ногой и опустил антикварную тряпку на место. - Диктатор думать будет.

***

В кулуарах общественность живо перетирала последние новости.

\- И кто же, как вы думаете, господа будет этот несча... В смысле, счастливец? 

\- Надеюсь, не я. Я бы рад, но сознаю, что недостоин.

\- И я не до... То есть, тоже не ощущаю достоинство... 

\- А у меня, господа, знаете ли, насморк...

\- Смотрите на него! Выкрутился! У меня вообще, если хотите, подагра! 

\- Подагра делу не помеха...

\- Это вы погорячились, любезный...

\- Сволочи, - сказал прямой, как волшебная палка, Долохов. - Вы же все его боитесь!

Малфой вдруг выпрямился, сверкнул очами и, загадочно ухмыльнувшись, скрылся за дверьми хозяйских покоев. 

\- Доносить побежал...

\- Проныра белобрысая...

\- И успел же! 

Пожиратели волновались.

***

\- ЧТ-О-О-О! ВО-О-Н! Вон отсюда! И чтоб я тебя не видел! И не слышал! И чтобы и метки твой здесь не чуял! Вон! Негодяй! Подлец! Мерзавец! Сводник!

Из дверей волдемортовой спальни вылетел горшок с засохшей мандрагорой, тяжелый змееметр, сапог Червехвоста, сам Червехвост и, наконец, неспешной походкой вышел сам виновник шухера, встяхивая белоснежной шевелюрой и трогая холеными пальцами подбитый глаз. Дверь за ним захлопнулась с леденящим душу треском. 

Общественность загалдела, окружая нового фаворита, обласканного самоличной диктаторской дланью. Малфой сбил с рукава невидимую пылинку, победоносно огляделся и направился к выходу. 

\- Что, Люц, дружище?

\- Ну что? Что Он?

\- Просим! Нижайше просим! Умоляем! 

\- Малфой, старый греховодник, кого ты ему предложил? 

В дверях Люциус обернулся. Спросил снисходительно: 

\- А кто у нас, господа мои разумные, в магической Британии не боится Волдеморта? Ну, не капельки?

И подмигнул ошалевшим Пожирателям над ладонью, словно невидимые очки поправлял.


End file.
